1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to hose clamps, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety hose clamp wherein the terminal end of the band is secured against the body of the band to prevent inadvertent injury in contact with an individual utilizing the device, and ensures that an individual will utilize the proper clamp size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose clamps and their application to various clamping operations is well known in the prior art. The hose clamps of the prior art have utilized a myriad of housing configurations and the like, as well as improvement in the clamping band structure for enhanced use and application in the clamping of various workpieces. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide an appropriate solution for maintaining the terminal end of the band projecting exteriorly of the worm gear housing from inadvertent contact with individuals and causing safety problems therewith due to the typically sharpened sheet metal-like construction of the band structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,830 to Duprez wherein the band may be temporarily positioned relative to the associated worm gear to enable free travel of the band relative to the worm gear for initial positioning of the band about a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,276 to Clauss sets forth a clamping band construction formed with an enlarged manually manipulatable head member associated with the worm gear to enhance positioning of the band relative to the worm gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,437 to Christophersen sets forth a slotted band generally orthogonally oriented relative to the rotatable member to effect displacement of the band relative to the housing of the band clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,077 to Omori provides a clamping band utilizing a lever action to secure the band about a workpiece in contra-distinction to conventional worm gear organizations utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,928 to Johnson sets forth a conventional band clamp utilizing a backing member laminated to an interior surface of the clamp preventing extrusion of hoses and the like through the slots of the band.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved safety hose clamp which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. Further, the safety hose clamp addresses the problem of misuse where an oversize clamp is not utilized.